The major functions of this core are to provide data management resources for Center supported pilot studies and statistical consultation and analytic resources to Center affiliated investigators. Our goal is to provide both consulting and hands on statistical analytic support that is consistent across studies and takes advantage of cutting edge methods in examining psychobiological processes. A second function of this core will be to provide data management infrastructure for pilot studies supported by the Center. A centralized data management facility will not only assure standardized and high quality data across all pilot study protocols, it also achieves efficiency by eliminating duplication, and assures that all data are configured in ways that facilitate cross-study analysis. Moreover, for new investigators with relatively little experience in managing studies with complex data sets, this core will provide training on how to set up, manage, and assure quality control in conducting studies of this type. Because our Center continues to emphasize the analysis of psychobiological and behavioral pathways for conditions with different disease endpoints, a third goal of this core will be to support and facilitate the pooling of data across studies in order to carry out comparative and pooled analysis. This approach has been fruitful during the last three years, enabling us to identify and develop a core set of reliable and valid psychobiological and behavioral measures appropriate for populations varying in age, gender, ethnicity, and exposure to major life stressors.